


I Promised to Take Care of You

by sippingpoison



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingpoison/pseuds/sippingpoison
Summary: Maggie has been moody all day. Jackson tries to figure out why.





	I Promised to Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is something that I had an unusual passion for as a kid. As adulthood came, I found myself putting it on the back burner.
> 
> I realized today that the last fic I wrote was in 2015... I need to do better.
> 
> Here is my first fic in almost 2.5 years. Be nice, be honest, and maybe I'll write more.
> 
> (Also, Jaggie hate is NOT allowed here).

Before getting to work that morning, Maggie had gotten into fights with Amelia, Meredith, and even Zola.

"Maybe you need to get LAID. Is Jackson no longer performing?"

"LAID!? Amelia are we really going to do this? You're still playing house with your ex-husband. Are you really going to judge my life right now?"

It went on from there. She didn't carpool that day.

________________________________

When she got to work, Maggie immediately disagreed with the procedure that Webber and Bailey suggested for one of her major surgeries. She might have even cut Webber deep with a line about him not really being her real father, and that she got to where she is all on her own. Bailey walked away before Maggie hurt her, too.

Around lunch, she chose to sit alone. When Deluca and Arizona tried to join her, she scoffed, without looking up, and decided that she'd rather eat something from the vending machine.

________________________________

Jackson realized that he hadn't seen Maggie all day. Usually, he'd have at least played with her hair or kissed her tenderly once by now. Last night, she chose to sleep at her sister's house for the first time in weeks, and he just knew something was up.

He texted and paged her throughout the day, and she hadn't responded.

As his shift ended, he walked into the doctor's lounge and found her half asleep with her headphones in. He walked up to her slowly, trying carefully not to startle her.

"Maggie...wake up, beautiful."

When she didn't answer right away, he sat next to her on the couch, removing one earbud from her ear and rubbing her arm slowly.

"Daisy...wake up and talk to me."

With eyes closed, she responded groggily, "We've talked about how the nickname Daisy just doesn't make sense, Jackson."

"Yeah, but it reminds me of you, and I know how you love your French..."

With that, Maggie did stand up with much more equilibrium than someone who had just woken up: "Yeah, and the last time I spoke French, Amelia had just woken up from brain surgery. Thank you for reminding me." She attempted to leave the room, not realizing that Jackson had gained on her and made his way in front of the door.

"Margaret Pierce, you're not leaving this room until you talk to me. You've been ignoring me all day. Last night, I had to sleep without you for the first time in weeks, which is a whole other conve.. Maggie, baby, what is going on? By the look of the calendar, I know it's not..."

"Jackson, if you even hint at saying that I may be menstruating right now... you must forget that I know how to open hearts for a living!"

Jackson's face softened. He stepped towards her hesitantly, and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Dai-Maggie, I promise I will leave you alone for as long as you need if you just come with me for a second."

"This is really not the time for that..."

"No, no, no...I mean, I miss you, YES, but we can do that later... when you're ready. I just need to show you something."

Maggie looked away from Jackson and pointed her her hand towards the door, gesturing that she would follow his lead. They walked through the hospital silently. It only took her a few minutes, and a few floors, to realize where Jackson was taking her. She stopped in her tracks right before that particular wing of the hospital.

"Jacks--I really can't. Please...I..."

Jackson turned to his girlfriend. He held his ground, "I promised I would take care of you. When she--before she passed, she made me promise. You can tell me you're not ready, and I will take you home, but I need you to talk to me, Maggie. I will not let you suffer alone."

After a few beats, Maggie slid against the wall to the ground. With a soft smile, Jackson sat down near her putting his hand on her knee.

Moments passed before he said, "You know, I don't think I've sat criss-cross applesauce since kindergarten." She finally looked at him with a little less sadness in her eyes. "But, as you know, I would do anything for you."

"Hmmm...I know...thank you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Whenever, you're ready, we'll visit her room. Maybe tonight, we can look through the photo alb-..."

He hadn't noticed that her eyes were now on him, and a small smile had begun to spread across her face. She kissed him on the cheek softly. "How did you know?"

He laughed fully. "Well, I actually WAS looking at the calendar to see if you were PMSing," (he earned himself a punch), "but I realized that it was the week of her death..."

She got up then, and held his hand to help him to do the same. "I'm glad we found each other, Jackson. I appreciate you."

"I appreciate you, too, Daisy."

**Author's Note:**

> “Daisy is also a nickname for Margaret, used because Marguerite, the French version of that name, is also a French name for the oxeye daisy. It came into popular use in the late Victorian era along with other flower names.“


End file.
